The only exception
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Ça n'aurait jamais dû prendre autant d'importance. Jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : The only exception**

 **Rating : M ( lemon, lemon, lemon !)**

 **Couple : Kakashi Hatake / Tenten**

 **Résumé : Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que cela reste purement physique, parce que c'était de toute façon la seule chose qui les intéressait. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'être. Ils voulaient juste du sexe, juste ça.**

 **Note : Hey ! Alors je suis super heureuse de la vie de pouvoir enfin publier cette fanfiction, je la kiffe tellement. Bon je sais ce que vous allez me dire, quoi encore un autre projet ? Oui mais pour ma défense, c'est un Kakashi/Tenten et qui peut résister à ne pas en écrire ? x)**

 **Bon c'est vrai, y'a que moi xD ahahaha**

 **En tout cas je vous préviens qu'il y aura des lemon, que ça parlera de sexe, de relation compliquée et de tout un tas de truc, donc si c'est pas trop votre truc, ben...allez mater une série sur Netflix xD**

 **Cette histoire sera assez courte, je pense qu'il y aura 7 ou 8 chapitre grand maximun.**

 **Je vous laisse, avec mon nouveau projet x)**

 **PS : J'ai glissé une petite référence à _13 reasons why_ , que celui qui trouve me fasse signe ;)**

* * *

 **. The only exception .**

* * *

 **. Chapitre 1 .**

* * *

 **. Playlist .**

 **Haux – Touch**

* * *

Kakashi était encore là quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Il détourna le regard quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était réveillée. Tenten fut surprise qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti. Il s'en allait toujours après qu'ils aient terminé ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que cela reste purement physique, parce que c'était de toute façon la seule chose qui les intéressait.

Le sexe, juste du sexe.

Tenten n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle finirait par être le plan cul de Kakashi Hatake, plus étonnant encore, cela ne lui aurait même jamais traversé l'esprit qu'il puisse le considérer. Cependant c'était arrivé, et pour être franche elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était assez satisfaite de cette situation.

Elle avait eu deux relations sérieuses dans sa vie, et chacune de ces relations s'étaient terminées dramatiquement. Elle s'était rendu compte que les relations d'une nuit étaient beaucoup moins douloureuses. Et puis, Tenten aimait bien cette liberté, celle d'être avec qui elle voulait quand elle le voulait sans jamais devoir rendre des comptes à qui que se soit.

Ces amis, et plus précisément Neji et Lee, la comprenaient un peu moins. Si Lee ne lui faisait pas réellement de remarque particulière, Neji quand à lui ne s'était jamais gêné pour lui lancer un regard glacial à la limite du méprisable quand il la voyait embrasser des inconnus à des soirées. Une fois, il lui avait même dit que s'était mieux d'attendre la bonne personne.

Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il voulait dire par "bonne personne". Cela signifiait quoi exactement ? Que toutes les personnes avec qui elle voulait juste passer un bon moment étaient des détritus ?

Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Néanmoins, elle excusait son attitude car elle supposait que de vivre au sein d'un clan aussi traditionnel et conventionnel ( et surtout grand dieu coincé ) que les Hyuga ne devait pas vraiment aider à être ouvert d'esprit.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est trop tôt pour fulminer ? » lui lança d'un ton mi-amusé mi-endormi Kakashi.

Tenten plissa les yeux « Je ne fulmine pas. »

« Ah oui, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fronces autant les sourcils ? » fit-il en posant son index pile poil entre les deux sourcils de Tenten.

Elle recula la tête. Son doigt était froid et ce n'était pas vraiment très agréable.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là ? » finit-elle par demander tout en faisant remonter la couverture jusqu'à sa tête pour l'empêcher de lui toucher encore le visage.

« Parce que je suis chez moi. » lança t-il nonchalamment tout en s'allongeant sur le dos et croisant les bras derrières sa tête.

« Q..quoi ? » s'égosilla Tenten en s'asseyant subitement faisant tomber la couverture sur ses hanches et dévoilant par la même occasion ses seins aussi ronds que des pomélos.

Evidemment, ce lit était beaucoup trop confortable pour être le sien.

« Merde !» jura t-elle en s'extirpant du lit pour ramasser son soutient gorge qu'elle enfila rapidement.

Kakashi la regarda sans rien dire chercher à droite à gauche sa culotte presque amusé par la situation.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » finit-il par lui demander en faisant balancer le morceau de tissu du bout du doigt.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et lui arracha presque le vêtement des mains. Il rigola doucement tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Elle finissait d'enfiler son jean noir lorsqu'il lui proposa « Il est presque midi, tu peux rester déjeuner si tu veux. »

Tenten qui se passait les mains dans les cheveux pour essayer de leur redonner un peu d'ordre, le fixa les yeux ronds.

« Déjeuner ? » répéta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils « Avec toi ? »

Il esquissa un sourire en coin « Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? »

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres tout en le regardant d'un air profondément étonnée. C'était la première fois qu'il lui proposait de rester pour autre chose que le sexe. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait à ses cotés. C'était de sa faute, elle aurait dû s'en aller dès qu'ils avaient eu fini. C'était tellement rare qu'ils se retrouvent chez lui, qu'elle avait dû inconsciemment croire qu'elle était dans son propre lit et non pas dans celui du ninja copieur.

« Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. » mentit-elle car Tenten avait toujours faim. Tout le temps. Heureusement qu'elle faisait énormément de sport sinon, elle n'oserait même pas imaginer le poids qu'elle ferait. Elle s'étonnait parfois elle-même de la nourriture qu'elle pouvait ingurgité sans éprouvé le sentiment de satiété.

« Comme tu veux. » fit-il en haussant les épaules et en se grattant nonchalamment l'arrière de la nuque.

« Du coup, hum, je vais y aller. » dit-elle en montrant la porte avec son index.

Il acquiesça et sans un regard de plus pour le ninja copieur, Tenten s'éclipsa par la porte. Elle passa dans le petit salon, impeccablement rangé et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

Merde.

Elle recula précipitamment et retourna dans la chambre. Kakashi s'habillait tranquillement, il avait revêtit sa tenue habituelle de ninja. Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il la vit fermer vivement la porte de sa chambre et tenter d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de l'appartement. Kakashi quand à lui était étonnamment calme lorsqu'il dit en haussant légèrement la voix, d'un air presque blasé « Une seconde Gai, j'arrive. »

Elle s'énerva contre le loquet qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et c'est deux mains supplémentaire qui l'aidèrent à ouvrir complètement la fenêtre. Tenten regarda vivement un endroit où elle pourrait se poser et choisit le toit de l'appartement d'en face qui était beaucoup plus bas que l'appartement de Kakashi. Elle passa une jambe, puis l'autre et atterrit souplement sur ses pieds.

Tenten ne savait pas ce que Gai pouvait bien vouloir à Kakashi, et elle s'en voulut vraiment d'avoir était aussi négligente. Elle avait sentit son chakra alors qu'il n'était encore qu'en bas des escaliers qui conduisait à l'appartement. Elle s'était empressée de dissimuler son chakra et elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Avec un peu de chance, il avait trouvé un nouveau challenge à faire faire à Kakashi et qu'il était bien trop occupé par ses propres projets pour l'avoir remarqué.

Bordel.

Ils ne pourraient jamais justifier cette relation à Gai. Son ancien sensei la paternait encore, alors qu'elle avait 22 ans. Quand elle était sortie avec son premier petit-ami, il avait essayé de lui expliquer le fonctionnement des relations sexuels. Ce moment avait été particulièrement gênant.

Tenten passa par les toits pour rentrer chez elle et fut particulièrement contente lorsqu'elle vit le chat du voisin l'attendre sur la terrasse de son petit appartement, il leva la queue en l'air, bien droite, fière qu'elle soit rentrée.

Il avait un petit collier rose, où il y était écrit Nuage. C'était vraiment un drôle de prénom pour un chat avait pensé Tenten. Ces maîtres l'avaient peut être appelé comme ça parce qu'il était tout rond et tout blanc. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il s'étalait de tout son long sur le parquet en bois, il avait l'air d'un nuage .

« Bonjour toi. » le salua t-elle en se penchant en avant pour lui grattouiller tendrement le dessus de la tête.

Il se frotta en ronronnement contre ses jambes et sauta sur un pouf.

Tenten le regarda se rouler en boule et fermer les yeux, puis décida d'aller prendre une longue douche bien chaude. Elle laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le carrelage bleu ciel de la salle de bain, enclencha le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude l'aida à se détendre et à se remettre de ses émotions. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du fuir comme une coupable, elle aurait pu trouver une excuse pour justifier sa présence. Sauf qu'elle avait paniqué, et quand elle paniquait, elle réagissait uniquement par instinct et non plus avec sa tête.

Elle savait bien que cette relation finirait par prendre fin un jour ou l'autre. Cependant, elle voulait tout de même en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un amant aussi...doué.

Attention, elle ne le flattait pas, pour rien au monde, Tenten ne lui aurait jeté des fleurs. Elle admettait juste qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Tenten ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille, à ses mains qui étaient descendu entre ses cuisses, à sa bouche qui l'avait embrassé à cet endroit là. Elle frissonna sous l'eau brûlante. Elle fit glisser sa propre main jusqu'à son sexe et se mit à faire de petit cercle avec le bout de son doigt sur son clitoris. Elle posa le front contre le carrelage et écarta un peu plus les cuisses, augmenta la pression sur son petit bouton de nerfs. Bordel, elle n'arrivait plus à se masturber sans penser à ce que se soit lui qui le fasse.

Ce n'était pas comme avec les mecs et les filles avec lesquels elle s'était envoyé en l'air. Ils voulaient la posséder le plus vite possible, assouvir leur désir sans perdre de temps, se concentrant sur ce qu'ils voulaient et sur ce qui les faisaient jouir.

Alors que Kakashi...

Il l'écoutait gémir, il lui demandait ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle voulait et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils couchaient ensemble depuis deux mois et qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant pas eu le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Parce que c'était totalement satisfaisant.

.

.

.

Elle mangeait un reste de pizza au fromage tout en regardant une série télé sur la vie des femmes en prison quand on frappa fortement à sa porte. « Tenten ! » entendit-elle « T'es là ?! »

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Merde. Elle avait complètement oublié Lee, elle lui avait promis de venir s'entraîner avec lui aujourd'hui.

Quand elle lui ouvrit la porte, il arqua l'un de ses sourcils épais et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine « Tenten, comment oses-tu manger de la pizza ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils « hein ? » Elle pensait qu'il allait lui reprocher de ne pas être venue au terrain d'entrainement et de l'avoir fait attendre pour rien.

« C'est bourré de graisse cette merde, » rajouta t-il en entrant dans son appartement sans même lui demander l'autorisation « au fromage en plus ! »

Tenten roula les yeux et ferma la porte d'un coup sec « J'ai bu du soda aussi. » le nargua t-elle alors qu'il faisait la grimace.

« Comment veux-tu que ton corps soit en parfaite santé si tu manges autant de graisse saturé ? »

« Contrairement à toi Lee, » tiqua d'un ton moqueur Tenten « je ne trouve aucune satisfaction en croquant des carottes, » grinça t-elle en reprenant sa part de pizza déjà bien entamé et de la manger sous les yeux dégoûtés de Lee « alors qu'avec ça, miam » elle mâcha un bon morceau avant de s'extasier « j'suis au paradis ! ».

Lee grimaça peu convaincu qu'une telle nourriture puisse réellement faire du bien.

« Je crois que tu m'as oublié ce matin, » dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres avant de dire d'une toute petite voix « Je suis vraiment désolée à propos de ça. »

« Oh c'est pas grave, » fit Lee qui n'était pas rancunier pour un sous « j'ai fait 200 tours de terrain sur les mains à la place.»

« Je vois. » lâcha Tenten tout en rangeant le carton à pizza vide dans une poubelle.

S'il avait beau lui faire la moral à propos de ce qu'elle mangeait, Lee était tout de même le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle connaissait. Le plus naif aussi.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Eh bien j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller tester la nouvelle salle de sport qui a ouvert récemment, » proposa Lee en trépignant littéralement sur place « Naruto y est allé hier et de ce qu'il m'a dit, ça à l'air d'être génial ! »

« Oh, hum, je pensais plutôt à quelque chose comme un cinéma, ou un bowling, » fit Tenten avant de rajouter précipitamment en voyant sa mine déconfite « mais si tu as tellement envie d'y aller, allons-y. »

« Yes ! » hurla Lee en sautant sur place tout en levant le poing d'un geste triomphant.

« Ca va, c'est juste du sport, ce n'est pas non plus exceptionnel. » rigola Tenten devant son enthousiasme.

« Bien sûr que c'est exceptionnel! Je vais passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie !»

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement devant tant de compliment. Lee était tellement adorable. Elle l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Il n'y avait jamais eu de tension entre eux, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu.

«Ok, laisse moi juste me mettre en tenue de sport d'accord. »

Il acquiesça alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour se changer. Elle enfila un leggins noir tout simple, une brassière de sport de la même couleur et se recouvrit les épaules avec un sweat rose pâle.

.

.

.

« Tu t'épuises vachement vite quand même. » observa Lee alors qu'il s'épongeait le front avec une serviette.

Tenten roula les yeux « Lee on y est resté trois heures .»

Elle avait des courbatures dans tout le corps. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, elle n'en pouvait plus. Les séances de sport avec Lee étaient beaucoup trop intensives. Efficaces, mais épuisantes.

« Naruto avait vraiment raison ! C'était une bonne salle de sport, leur équipement étaient peut être un peu trop ciblés sur les fessiers, mais franchement je leur mettrai un bon neuf sur dix. »

Ils descendaient une rue jonchée de restaurant terrasse, l'un d'entre eux attira l'attention de Tenten.

« Oh » fit-elle en empoignant la manche du tee-shirt de Lee pour qu'il cesse de marcher « On va manger là ? »

« Manger ? Mais il est 16h30 . »

« Et alors ? C'est l'heure du goûter ! S'il te plait j'ai super envie d'une gaufre ! » fit-elle en frappant énergiquement des mains « en plus je suis sûre qu'il y a des salades de fruit pour toi ! »

Lee se tapota le menton avec son index, semblant profondément réfléchir à cette proposition. Alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres pour lui répondre, une main robuste se posa sur son épaule.

« Lee mon fidèle élève ! » s'écria Gai Rock et puis s'adressant à Tenten « Ma petite fleur ! »

Tenten se mordit le creux de la joue en entendant pour la énième fois le surnom qu'il lui donnait. C'était toujours un peu gênant quand il l'appelait comme ça en public. Et puis elle n'aimait pas qu'il la compare à une fleur. Les filles n'étaient pas des fleurs.

« Bonjour Gai. » salua t-elle.

« Je vois à la fine sueur qui perle sur vos fronts que vous êtes allés vous dépenser ! » observa avec une admiration sans fin Gai des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Affirmatif ! » approuva Lee en levant le pouce.

Gai renifla bruyamment et fit semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire « Je suis tellement fier de vous. »

Puis il éclata d'un rire franc, se retourna sur lui-même, effectua une pirouette parfaite et brandit son doigt vers l'homme qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

« Kakashi ! »

Tenten ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux en voyant le ninja copieur, tranquillement assit à une table, lisant l'un de ses livres érotiques. Depuis quand était-il là ? Elle ne l'avait même pas vu, ou ressentit son chakra.

« Est-ce que tu te décides enfin à relever le défis que je t'ai proposé ce matin ?! »

Tenten étouffa un rire. Elle le savait ! C'était uniquement pour ça qu'il était venu le voir.

« Non, pas du tout, » lâcha d'un ton ennuyé Kakashi « ça sera sans moi. »

Gai rougit de fureur, ne pouvant accepter aussi facilement un refus de la part de son éternel rival « On en reparlera ! »

Tenten croisa le regard de Kakashi et si elle détourna les yeux celui-ci continua de la lorgner sans aucune gêne. Puisqu'il n'avait plus le sharigan depuis la guerre, il n'avait plus son œil cicatrisé caché par son bandeau. Jusqu'à là, Tenten n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il avait les iris aussi sombre. Comme des onyx.

« Bon Lee, tu viens ou pas ? » finit par demander Tenten qui commençait à s'impatienter et surtout parce qu'elle voulait échapper au regard du ninja copieur.

« Je ne sais pas Tenten, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment très raisonnable. »

« Les fruits ne sont pas si calorique, » rouspéta t-elle.

« Oh mais je ne parlais pas pour moi, » se justifia t-il.

« Très bien, j'irai toute seule dans ce cas. » décida t-elle.

« Où vas-tu Tenten? » demanda Gai qui avait écouté d'une oreille très attentive leur conversation.

« Elle va manger une gaufre riche en matière grasse. » lança tout naturellement Lee à son fidèle sensei.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Gai « j'adore les gaufres ! »

Tenten pouffa et lança un regard moqueur à Lee « Tu vois, il n'y a que toi qui a un problème ça ! »

« Tu veux venir en manger une avec moi ? » proposa Tenten à Gai.

« Oh c'est gentil ma petite fleur, mais il faut que j'aille me préparer pour ma nouvelle mission ! » expliqua t-il.

« Très bien, j'irai seule dans ce cas ! » décida t-elle en les saluant d'un signe de la main et en entrant dans la boulangerie.

Elle commanda une gaufre, recouverte de coulis de chocolat et de morceau de framboise fraîches ainsi qu'un thé noir au citron. La boulangerie possédait une terrasse qui donnait sur un jardin. Tenten s'installa à une table et ferma les yeux de pure plaisir lorsqu'elle croqua dans sa précieuse patisserie.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas proposé ? »

Elle avala de travers et toussa fortement. « Tu m'as fait peur ! » reprocha t-elle à Kakashi qui vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Tu aurais dû savoir que j'étais là, » dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur « je pensais que tu étais une ninja. »

Elle le foudroya du regard « J'ai été distraite, » se justifia t-elle en rougissant un peu honteuse.

« Il t'en faut peu. » dit-il en rigolant et souriant. Enfin elle supposa qu'il souriait, difficile à savoir lorsqu'il portait son masque. C'était ces yeux rieurs qui lui indiquait qu'il semblait content.

Elle roula les yeux et décida qu'il ne lui gâcherait pas sa gaufre. Elle enfonça sa cuillère dans la pâte moelleuse et picora avec ses doigts une petite framboise.

« Okay, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » finit-elle par lui demander en voyant qu'il restait là, silencieux à la regarder manger.

Il ne venait jamais la voir, ni ne lui adressait la parole en public d'habitude. Ils avaient convenu que lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait envie de baisé, ils se retrouvaient directement l'un chez l'autre. Pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de se justifier.

« Rien du tout, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, « je pensais juste tuer le temps avec toi. »

« Je suis épuisée, » lâcha t-elle « trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit, il éclata de rire.

« Oh Tenten, » souffla t-il amusé « tu ne penses vraiment qu'à _ça,_ ».

« Quoi ? Non ! » se reprit-elle « C'est juste que..enfin.. » elle rougit furieusement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne pensait qu'au sexe, certes, elle y pensait beaucoup, mais ils n'avaient aucun lien à part celui-ci donc elle pensait qu'il était venu la retrouver uniquement pour coucher avec elle.

Il rigola de nouveau et Tenten réalisa que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire aussi fort.

« Tu sais, je te considère aussi comme une personne à part entière, » rajouta t-il d'un ton un peu plus doux « je pensais qu'on pourrait juste parler. »

« Parler ? » répéta bêtement Tenten « mais de quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Je ne sais pas, tout ce que tu veux, je suis assez ouvert sur tout type de sujet, » fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, je veux juste manger. »

« Soit, » fit-il en sortant finalement son livre de sa poche pour reprendre sa lecture.

« Et c'est moi qui ne pense qu'à _ça_ ? » grommela Tenten en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kakashi tourna une page et sans lever les yeux de son bouquin lui lança « Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce livre n'est pas exclusivement constitué de scène érotique, il y a une intrigue particulièrement intéressante et les personnages sont complexes et développés. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Tenten en faisant faussement mine d'être intéressée. _Games of Thrones_ , était le titre du bouquin. Bof, ça ne lui disait trop rien. Elle prit une framboise qu'elle enfonça sur son index comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit chapeau pour doigt. Elle en mit une sur son majeur et une dernière sur son auriculaire.

Elle les goba un par un, plus par gourmandise que par faim, quand elle eu terminée, elle vit qu'il la regardait par dessus son bouquin. « Quoi ? »

« Tu fais toujours ça quand tu manges des framboises ? »

« Ça dépend, » fit elle en haussant les épaules, « enfin c'est pas vraiment important. » rajouta t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Elle ne savait pas si cela l'intéressait vraiment où s'il lui demandait ça uniquement pour faire **passer le temps** comme il l'avait souligné précédemment. Elle se dépêcha de terminer sa gaufre pour pouvoir s'en aller.

« Tenten, » l'appela doucement Kakashi alors qu'elle se levait de table.

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu as oublié ça ce matin. » dit-il en posant devant elle, un bracelet en perle de jade turquoise.

« Oh, merci. »

Elle enfila le bracelet sur son poignet droit. Elle se l'était offert avec son premier salaire de mission. Il s'était levé et s'était rapproché d'elle, enfin juste un peu, pas assez proche pour dire qu'ils étaient intimes, pas non plus trop éloigné pour dire qu'il était un total inconnu.

« Bon, je pense avoir fait assez attendre Tsunade-sama, je vais y aller. » dit-il d'un ton tranquille.

Tenten cligna des yeux « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître subitement. Alors en fait, il faisait exprès d'être en retard à chacun de ses rendez-vous. Elle avait déjà entendu Sakura et Naruto se plaindre plusieurs fois de son attitude. Étrangement, quand ils avaient été en mission tous les deux il y a deux mois de cela, il avait été à l'heure.

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite, Kakashi Hatake était décidément une personne vraiment étrange.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Alors ? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Hey ! J'avais tellement hâte de vous poster ce chapitre :D bon je vous préviens ça commence fort ;) Peut-être que vous allez trouver mon lemon nul et pas réaliste mais tant pis xD un jour je reviendrai peut-être dessus, pour l'instant je le laisse comme ça ahahah Dans tout les cas j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **. The only exception .**

* * *

 **. Chapitre 2 .**

* * *

 **. Playlist .**

 **Wyatt - Attention**

* * *

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Kakashi d'une voix rauque. Il avait repoussé les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser doucement sur la nuque.

Tenten ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle les garda clos lorsqu'elle acquiesça. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle...sensation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils essayaient le sexe anal mais c'était bien la première qu'ils allaient jusqu'au bout. À chaque fois elle lui demandait d'arrêter parce que cela lui faisait vraiment trop mal. Et aujourd'hui, finalement, ça avait pu se faire.

Il avait d'abord commencé par un doigt, il avait voulu essayer deux, mais Tenten avait grimacé et lui avait souffler « Non pas tout de suite. » Alors il en avait enlever un, juste un et puis au bout d'un moment elle lui avait dit que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait en mettre deux. Et puis il avait commencé par mouvoir ses doigts, tout doucement puis un peu plus vite.

Et il avait fini par lui dire qu'il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ envie qu'ils essayent encore mais pas avec ses doigts. Elle avait tourné la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Il avait esquissé un sourire et l'avait embrassé sur le bout du nez, ça la fit rire, parce qu'elle ne s'y était pas vraiment attendue. Et puis il se mit à l'embrasser tout en rigolant un peu lui aussi, juste parce son rire était entraînant, contagieux. Entre deux baisers et deux fous rire, elle finit par lui dire :« Je..je crois que je suis prête. »

« Tenten ? » appela t-il pour la faire redescendre sur terre.

« Ç..Ça va. » souffla t-elle alors que les mains de Kakashi posées de par et d'autre de ses hanches lui caressaient doucement la peau, avant que l'une d'entre d'elles ne descende jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Elle couina doucement lorsqu'il trouva son clitoris et qu'il commença à l'effleurer. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'inciter à accentuer son toucher.

« Est-ce que je peux b... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'ils entendirent tous les deux un bruyant « TENTEN » à travers la porte. La kunoichi ouvrit les yeux et se tendit brusquement. Oh non, non, non. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Lee vienne la voir maintenant ?

« Tenten est-ce que tu es là ? » entendirent-ils « Je peux entrer ? »

Elle sentit Kakashi soupirer et poser son front contre son épaule. Il avait cessé de titiller son petit bouton de nerf mais laissa sa main prêt de son entrejambe. Tenten n'avait vraiment pas envie d'arrêter, pas maintenant, pas alors que pour une fois elle ne s'était pas défilée. Elle commençait à peine à s'habituer à sa présence.

« Tenten !? »

« Je prends une douche ! » hurla t-elle légèrement énervé. Elle mentait à moitié puisqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans sa douche. À la base, elle voulait juste se laver. Et puis, alors qu'elle avait à peine enclenché le jet d'eau chaude, elle avait sentit la présence de Kakashi derrière elle. Elle l'avait trouvé étrangement triste, presque mélancolique. Elle lui avait tendit la main, il l'avait prise, et les choses s'étaient faites tout naturellement.

« Je t'attends dans le salon ! »

Elle ne fut jamais aussi en colère contre son ami. Quand Lee avait quelque chose en tête, il était totalement impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Il ne lui demandait même pas si elle était d'accord ou pas.

« Envahissant. » rigola doucement Kakashi qui finalement semblait amusé par la situation.

Elle roula les yeux et alors qu'elle allait lui demander de partir, il commença à bouger. Elle laissa échapper un petit cris, en espérant que Lee ne l'avait pas entendu. Bordel, ça faisait mal.

« Moins vite... » souffla t-elle. Ce qu'il fit et de nouveau elle sentit ses lèvres sur perdre sur sa nuque.

Elle l'entendait gémir doucement dans son dos, et lui dire à quel point c'était bon. Son cœur s'emballa quand il recommença à faire de petit cercle sur son clitoris. Des décharges de plaisir s'élançaient doucement dans le bas de son ventre. Puis il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements de va et vient. Ses mains lui serrèrent un peu plus fort les hanches et la douleur s'accentua. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'au début. Elle voulait même qu'il continue, encore.

« Ka..kashi..» expira t-elle en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort.

Elle tourna un peu la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Il croisa son regard et immédiatement ralentit sa pénétration. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? » entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Elle avait oublié Lee, et pour être honnête, elle se fichait complètement qu'il soit là ou pas. La seule chose qui comptait à cet instant précis c'était les doigts de Kakashi qui titiller activement son bouton de nerf, sentir son bassin rebondir contre ses fesses et son souffle haletant contre sa nuque.

« Je me fais un thé en attendant ! » cria Lee.

Elle étouffa un gémissement avec sa main, alors que le plaisir commençait à prendre totalement le dessus sur sa raison. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, plus parler.

« Tu veux que je t'en fasse un ? »

Elle étouffa son gémissement avec sa main, alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme. Elle avait à peine conscience d'être appuyé contre le carrelage mouillées de sa salle de bain, que l'eau était maintenant totalement froide, que Lee lui parlait à travers la porte. Elle entendit à peine Kakashi jouir, la bouche posé contre sa gorge.

S'il ne l'avait pas retenu, elle se laisserait glisser le long du mur et se serait sans doute endormie sur le champs. C'est les baisers qu'il déposa sur son épaule qui lui firent revenir à la réalité, ça et le bruit d'un verre qui se brisa sur le sol.

« Tu devrais peut être aller voir ce qu'il fait. » pouffa Kakashi « avant qu'il ne détruise totalement ton appartement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et s'extirpa mollement de son étreinte. Tenten avait juste envie de s'allonger sur son lit et de ne plus rien faire. Sauf qu'elle entendit de nouveau un bruit de verre brisé ainsi que plusieurs jurons et elle commença à se sécher avec une serviette.

Elle enfila une robe bleu toute simple et se contenta de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour les coiffer. Elle remarqua enfin Kakashi qui s'habillait lui aussi la regarder d'un air surpris.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle.

Il secoua doucement la tête et se pencha en avant pour récupérer son pantalon « Non rien, c'est juste que, » il la regarda de nouveau « je ne t'ai jamais vu mettre de robe. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Certes, elle mettait très rarement des robes, elle en avait que trois dans son armoire d'ailleurs, mais elle en avait déjà porté. S'il ne l'avait jamais vu, c'est parce qu'avant il n'y faisait absolument pas attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent leur mission en commun il y a deux mois et demie de cela il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

« Tu es vraiment belle. » la complimenta t-il en souriant.

Elle esquissa une grimace « Arrête de dire des conneries. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il replaçait son masque sur son visage « T'as vraiment du mal avec les compliments. »

« Contente toi de partir sans que Lee s'en aperçoive. » grogna Tenten en sortant de la salle de bain sans un regard de plus pour Kakashi.

Elle s'en voulu aussitôt d'être partie aussi froidement quand elle eut fermée la porte derrière elle, après tout, il lui avait juste fait un compliment. D'habitude cela lui aurait fait plaisir, sauf que venant de lui, ça lui faisait trop bizarre, ça la rendait même mal à l'aise. Elle soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant de reprendre ses esprits avant de rejoindre son ami dans la cuisine. Elle découvrit Lee qui tentait d'éponger le sol mouillé avec une éponge. Si le ninja vert foudroyant de Konoha était l'un des plus forts du village, il était quand même extrêmement maladroit et ne savait même pas se faire du thé correctement.

« Tenten ! » s'écria t-il quand il la vit enfin « T'en as mis du temps. »

« J'ai quand même le droit de prendre une douche, non ? » grommela t-elle en se penchant par terre pour ramasser les morceaux de verre.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, je t'en achèterai d'autre ! » s'excusa Lee en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

« Ça va, c'est pas grave, c'est juste des tasses. » le rassura t-elle en jetant les morceaux brisées dans la poubelle.

Elle sut en le regardant essayer de préparer de nouveau une tasse de thé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait beaucoup trop nerveux et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une tâche aussi simple que de mettre de l'eau dans une casserole.

« Lee, tu mets beaucoup trop d'eau, ça déborde.» l'avertit-elle.

« Oh zut ! » s'écria t-il en faisant tomber le trop plein d'eau dans l'évier.

Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine «Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Lee reporta vivement son attention sur Tenten et celle-ci remarqua avec surprise qu'il avait les joues aussi rouges que des tomates bien mûres.

« Lee ? » insista t-elle vraiment inquiète cette fois.

« On m'a invité à un rendez-vous ! » lâcha t-il en laissant tomber la casserole dans l'évier.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire « Oh, vraiment. »

« Oui et je...je ne sais pas si.. » il commença à marcher en rond tout en se passant nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux les ébouriffants dans tous les sens.

« Lee, est-ce que tu en as envie ? » lui demanda t-elle.

Il s'arrêta subitement de marcher et croisa son regard d'un air totalement paniqué. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se renfrogna aussitôt et recommença à tourner en rond.

Il semblait tellement perturbé et paniqué, qu'elle ne lui en voulut plus du tout de s'être introduit chez elle sans même lui demander son avis.

« Je crois que j'en ai envie ! » finit-il par dire.

Elle acquiesça « C'est quand ton rendez-vous ? »

« Ce soir, » rajouta t-il en commençant à se triturer les mains.

« Lee, » fit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine « est-ce que c'est ton premier rendez-vous ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête et Tenten comprit mieux pourquoi il stressait autant. Cela lui rappela son premier rendez-vous où elle avait été tellement nerveuse. Elle lui prit la main et le fit asseoir à coté d'elle sur son petit canapé. Même assit, Lee était d'une nervosité absolue, il ne cessait de taper du pied sur le sol.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux te donner un quelconque conseil, parce que ce que tu vas vivre avec cette personne ne va s'appliquer qu'à toi et à elle, » commença t-elle par dire en faisant remonter ses tibias sous ses cuisses « mais dis-toi que si cette personne t'a proposé un rendez-vous c'est qu'elle a envie de passer du temps avec toi, qu'elle veut que vous ne soyez que tous les deux et donc tu devrais essayer de profiter de ce moment là. »

Il souffla bruyamment et posa ses mains sur ses genoux « Tu as raison, c'est un moment unique, je devrais en profiter un maximum. »

Elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant redevenir un peu plus lui-même et moins un espèce de boule nerveuse.

« Et puis Naruto est super gentil, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais autant être.. »

« Naruto ? » le coupa Tenten « Naruto Uzumaki t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? »

Lee rougit de nouveau et acquiesça « Oui, il..il m'a demandé si je voulais venir manger des ramens avec lui ce soir... »

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Naruto proposait de manger des ramens à tous le monde. D'ailleurs, elle était même allée manger avec lui la semaine dernière. L'Uzumaki était un vrai moulin à parole, il adorait discuter et manger. Elle allait lui demander s'il ne s'emportait pas un peu trop vite lorsque Lee termina sa phrase qui changea toute la donne.

« ...chez lui. » termina Lee en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Oh ça par contre, c'était nouveau.

« Est-ce qu'il te plait ? » voulu savoir Tenten par simple curiosité. C'est vrai que Lee parlait de temps à autre de Naruto, mais pas non plus énormément.

« Oui, un peu, enfin c'est Naruto Uzumaki, » fit Lee en se passant une main sur la nuque « il est gentil, drôle, attentionné, sportif, héroïque, beau, » énuméra t-il les yeux dans le vague « je pense que toute personne normalement constitué serait attiré par lui. » dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité absolue.

« Je ne suis pas attirée par Naruto, est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne anormale ? »

« Sans doute. » lâcha Lee sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait vexé son amie.

La mâchoire de Tenten se crispa et elle détourna le regard du ninja vert. Parfois c'était vraiment difficile d'être son amie. Lee n'avait aucun filtre et il pouvait la blesser sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Merci Tenten ! » dit-il en se levant « Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler ! »

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'il ne disait pas ça par méchanceté, c'était juste qu'il était un peu trop franc.

« Je me sens revigoré au plus au point maintenant ! »

Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour le remettre d'aplomb. Il la quitta finalement en levant l'un de ces pouces en signe de victoire.

Ce n'était qu'une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, qu'elle soupira et s'allongea sur le canapé. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un typhon.

.

.

.

« Un sex on the beach, » commanda Tenten tout en sortant l'argent nécessaire de son porte feuille.

Elle s'était rendue à son bar préféré en cette fin de soirée. Elle avait eu envie de boire un verre et surtout de danser. Tenten adorait danser. Elle avait même prit des cours de danse du ventre pendant trois ans juste pour le plaisir.

Elle tapota ses doigts sur le comptoir en bois, au rythme de la musique, en attendant sa boisson. En tournant la tête sur sa droite, elle fut surprise d'y voir Iruka Umino boire cul sec un shot de whisky. Il semblait complètement abattu. Elle se mordit le creux de la joue, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui adresser ou non la parole. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Il avait été son sensei à l'Académie, mais c'était il y a des années maintenant. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé en dehors d'un contexte purement professionnel.

« Tenten. » souffla Iruka lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence.

« Salut. » fit-elle en faisant un petit geste de la main.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le barman pose devant elle son cocktail. Iruka le lorgna d'un œil morne.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

Elle acquiesça vivement de la tête tout en buvant une gorgée « Ouais c'est plutôt pas mal. »

« C'est fort en alcool ? »

« Disons que ça peut rendre pompette, » fit Tenten en haussant les épaules « enfin ça dépend de comment vous tenez l'alcool et de combien de verre vous buvez. »

« J'veux pas être pompette, » grinça Iruka « j'veux être bourré. »

« Dans ce cas, restez sur le whisky.» proposa Tenten.

Il la regarda un moment d'un air étonné avant d'éclater de rire « Pas la peine de me vouvoyez, on est on égaux maintenant. »

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle le vouvoyez. Les vielles habitudes sans doute. Elle l'observa se resservir un shot de whisky et le boire cul sec en esquissant une grimace.

« Putain, » lâcha t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Iruka ? » demanda Tenten vraiment inquiète de le voir dans cet état. Le peu de fois, où elle l'avait croisé, il était toujours souriant et chaleureux.

« Pour être honnête, » avoua t-il, « pas vraiment. »

« Oh. » souffla t-elle. Elle détourna le regard et fixa la bouteille de sake. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en demander plus. Elle avait peur de paraître trop indiscrète.

« Je me suis fait rejeté. » finit-il par avouer en riant nerveusement.

« Ah, merde. » lâcha t-elle sans réfléchir.

Iruka lui jeta un regard en coin et d'un mouvement de main rapide et précis prit la bouteille d'alcool et se servit un autre verre « Merde, est le mot le plus adéquat en effet pour décrire ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Il but d'une seule traite son shot et posa le verre brusquement sur le comptoir.

« Je ne peux non plus le forcer à m'aimer, » rajouta t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Tenten « mais comment est-ce que je fais pour arrêter de penser à lui ? Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire pour arrêter d'être amoureux de lui ? »

« Vous...enfin, tu ne peux pas. » avoua Tenten d'un ton mélancolique.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin « T'as connu ça ? »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et se passa une main dans les cheveux « Ouais. »

« Nul. »

« J'ai fini par m'en remettre, » rajouta t-elle, « ça a prit du temps, mais j'ai réussi à passer outre mes sentiments pour..enfin bref, je vais bien maintenant. »

Il détourna le regard et se leva en titubant légèrement de son tabouret. « Je crois que je vais y aller. »

Elle le regarda essayer de se frayer un chemin dans la foule de ninja et de civil qui dansaient, discutaient et buvaient de l'alcool. Iruka avait tellement l'air malheureux. Elle aurait voulu trouver les bons mots pour le réconforter, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait pas. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de se faire rejeter par la personne qu'on aimait.

Elle en avait payé les frais à dix-sept ans quand elle avait enfin avouer à Neji qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle avait toujours craint de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui de peur de détruire leur amitié. Cependant après la grande guerre, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que de le lui dire. Il avait été gravement blessé et elle avait cru qu'il allait mourir. Elle avait tellement eu peur de le perdre.

Malheureusement, il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre et puis finalement, elle avait rencontré d'autre personne et elle avait arrêté d'y penser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te croise toujours ici ? » lança d'un ton moqueur Ino Yamanaka en venant s'asseoir à coté d'elle « Une vodka citron, » commanda t-elle.

« Je te retourne la question, » répliqua Tenten en souriant « Karin, n'est pas là ? »

« Elle est allée au toilette. » fit Ino en sortant un petit miroir de son sac à main pour inspecter son maquillage.

Karin & Ino.

Cette relation avait surprise tout le monde. Personne ne s'y était attendu. Karin était après tout une ancienne criminelle qui avait finalement été pardonné au même titre que Sasuke. Tenten n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment Ino et Karin étaient tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Ino était une jeune femme époustouflante et qui faisait fondre la quasi totalité de la gente masculine et féminine de Konoha. Karin quand à elle, avait un caractère assez particulier, parfois Tenten avait l'impression que la rousse était complètement déjantée.

Elle savait qu'Ino s'était faite injuriée par certaines personnes lorsqu'ils ont su qu'elle sortait avec une ancienne criminelle. La Yamanaka n'en avait pas tenu cure. À vrai dire, elle en avait strictement rien à foutre. Tenten admirait vraiment sa force de caractère. Elle savait aussi que les parents d'Ino n'étaient pas particulièrement pour cette relation, car en tant que Yamanaka, la jeune femme devait donner un héritier doué du même don qu'elle. Tenten avait entendu dire qu'Ino ne parlait plus à ses parents depuis plusieurs mois et qu'elle avait cessé de travailler à la boutique de fleur.

« Tenten ! » hurla Karin en encerclant ses épaules de ses bras.

Ino avait tout abandonné pour Karin. Le cœur de Tenten se serra dans sa poitrine, elle avait elle aussi connu une relation aussi similaire lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Shino. Le clan Aburame l'avait totalement rejeté. Tenten n'appartenant à aucun clan et dont les origines étaient totalement flous n'était pas la candidate parfaite pour perpétuer la race Aburame. Ils avaient été incapable de se battre par amour alors d'un accord commun, ils avaient rompus.

« Laisse la respirer, » grinça Ino qui leva les yeux au ciel « tu vas finir par l'étouffer. »

« Mais nooon, » ria Karin en s'asseyant si brusquement sur sa chaise qu'elle faillit la faire tomber « un Sex on the beach, très bon choix. » approuva t-elle en désignant de son index le verre à moitié vide de la kunoichi.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? » voulu savoir Tenten.

« Super ! » fit Karin en souriant « Oh d'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu une promotion ! »

« Oh c'est génial ! » la félicita Tenten.

« C'est pas une promotion, » rectifia Ino « l'Hokage a juste décidé qu'on pouvait maintenant te faire assez confiance te laisser travailler dans les laboratoires de Konoha. »

Cela faisait quatre ans que Karin consultait une psychologue, deux ans qu'elle avait été sous surveillance et finalement Tsunade-sama avait décidé qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance pour qu'elle apporte son expertise en science pour aider aux labos.

« Tu fais vraiment partie de Konoha maintenant.» souligna Tenten en souriant.

Karin approuva d'un mouvement de tête et s'éclipsa, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Ino, sur la piste de danse. Tenten eut envie de la rejoindre mais fut interrompu par la présence de Genma Shiranui juste derrière elle.

« Hey salut, » fit-il d'un ton particulièrement dragueur « on a envie de s'amuser ce soir. »

« Pitié, Genma, va voir ailleurs. » fit Ino d'un ton froid.

« Oh chérie, je sais bien que t'es déjà prise, je ne m'adressais pas à toi, » poursuit-il en se penchant vers Tenten « par contre je pense que..hum.. »

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Quel lourdau.

« Non mais c'est pas croyable ! » pouffa une voix aiguë « On est à peine arrivé que t'es déjà entrain de draguer ! »

Anko Mitarashi vêtue d'une robe rouge moulante et provocante s'approcha d'eux perché sur ses escarpins noirs. Genma leva les yeux au ciel et vint prendre une place à coté d'Ino tout en commandant un verre de bourbon.

« Ino. » salua Anko du bout des lèvres tout en prenant place à coté de Tenten.

La Yamanaka la regarda à peine alors qu'elle sirotait sa boisson alcoolisée. Tenten sentit étrangement l'ambiance se refroidir.

« Alors Tenten, quoi de neuf ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules « Pas grand chose, enfin, la routine quoi. »

Elle ne connaissait pas assez Anko pour lui parler plus intimement de sa vie personnelle et en plus, elle devait avouer qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose d'exceptionnel dans sa vie en ce moment. À part peut être le fait qu'elle couchait régulièrement avec Kakashi. Mais ça, ça ne regardait qu'elle et lui.

« Cool et toi Ino ? » demanda Anko tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » clacha Ino tout en descendant de sa chaise pour rejoindre Karin sur la piste de danse.

Genma en profita aussitôt pour prendre sa place et être au plus prêt de Tenten. Il avait beau faire parti des meilleurs jônin de Konoha, Genma était un piètre dragueur.

« Alors, Tenten- _chan_ , » souffla t-il prêt de sa nuque « tu te sens seule. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et croisa son regard brun « Absolument pas ! » affirma t-elle en s'éloignant de lui pour aller danser.

Tenten adorait se laisser aller en faisant bouger son corps selon le rythme de la musique. Dans ces moments là, elle avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait à part elle.

Elle et le son. Rien d'autre.

Sauf peut être cette main qu'elle sentait lui effleurer doucement le bas du dos, et cette voix grave qui glissait dans le creux de son oreille « Salut toi. »

Elle se retourna ou plutôt la main à qui appartenait la voix la fit tournoyer vers lui, et l'extraya de la foule pour l'attirer vers un coin plus sombre.

«Je savais pas que t'aimer aussi trainer ici.» dit Tenten étonnée à Kakashi. Elle avait entendu Anko dire, une jour qu'elle était bourrée et qu'elle s'était mise à parler de toutes les personnes de sa promo que Kakashi préférait rester chez lui plutôt que de venir boire un verre avec eux, sauf quand il avait envie de voir certaines personnes pour faire certaines choses ( et puis elle avait aussi rajouté que Gai les aimait bien grosse, alors Tenten s'était bouchée les oreilles pour ne pas en entendre plus).

Ce matin ne lui avait pas suffit ? Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais, pensa Tenten en souriant.

Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle posa soudainement son index à la base de ses lèvre.

« Pas la peine de répondre, j'ai compris.» fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ah bon. » souffla t-il. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle se rend compte qu'il avait l'air tendu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien donc préoccuper l'imperturbable Kakashi Hatake ?

« Ouep, et d'ailleurs je peux même t'aider si tu veux. » lui proposa t-elle gentiment. Elle se sentait particulièrement généreuse ce soir, et puis elle s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir été froide avec lui ce matin. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il lui avait juste dit qu'elle était belle.

« Tenten... » tenta de dire Kakashi.

« Chut, laisse moi faire. » le coupa t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui trouve la personne parfaite.

Elle tourna sur elle-même avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille « La fille blonde à trois heures, elle te dévore littéralement du regard, t'as toute tes chances. »

« Quoi ? » souffla t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Pas ton genre, » poursuit-elle sans faire attention à son air perplexe « le mec à la chemise rouge qui boit un whisky, il a l'air super _open_ , » dit-elle en pouffant.

Elle se dévissa le cou pour chercher quelqu'un d'autre, elle entendit à peine Kakashi souffler « T'as rien compris du tout .» Il l'incita à le regarder en lui prenant doucement le menton avec l'une de ses mains. Tenten recula subitement la tête. Elle espéra que personne qu'elle connaissait n'avait vu ce geste. De toute façon, il l'avait entraîné dans un coin vraiment reculé et sombre, elle souffla, tout allait bien.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire ce matin, mais je pars en mission, juste une semaine. » dit-il en se passant la main, celle qui l'avait touché, derrière sa nuque.

« Ah. » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pars dans une heure. » rajouta t-il.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? Tu devrais aller te préparer ! » le gronda presque Tenten qui ne comprenait pourquoi il était venu la voir. Elle savait qu'avant chaque mission il fallait vérifier encore et encore tout le matériel nécessaire avant le départ.

« Je, » il cessa de se masser la nuque, il la regarda dans les yeux « je voulais juste te dire au revoir. »

« D'accord, au revoir. » lui dit-elle en détournant les yeux des siens, pressée de rejoindre la piste de danse. Elle comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de venir la voir, en plus ils allaient se faire remarquer.

« Tenten, » l'appela t-il pour attirer son attention et cette fois-ci sans la toucher « je.. »

« Oh j'adore cette chanson ! » s'exclama t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase « essaye de rentrer en vie, à plus !» lui adressa t-elle en s'éloignant du ninja copieur pour rejoindre la piste de danse.

Elle se retrouva comprimé entre les corps des danseurs amateurs. Tenten dansa un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mal au pied. Puis fatigué d'être bercé dans la chaleur étouffante de la boite, elle sortit prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Il y avait pas mal de gens qui fumait alors une espèce de halo vapeur flottait tout autour d'eux. Ça sentait l'alcool et le tabac et pas tellement l'air pure qu'elle espérait inspirer. Elle aperçut Ino fumer dans un coin et la rejoignit sans hésitation.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment avant qu'Ino ne lui demande tout en faisant sortir de la fumée de ses lèvres pulpeuses :« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Hatake ? »

Tenten ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ? Oh non, elle avait du les voir tout à l'heure quand il l'avait prise à l'écart. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu l'idée stupide de lui dire au revoir ?

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » finit par lui demander la Yamanaka tout en soufflant de la fumée.

« Oh non pas du tout. » pouffa Tenten tout en agitant les paumes de main présentées à la verticale.

Ino s'humecta les lèvres. Son rouge à lèvre pourpre s'était estompé par les baisers de Karin.

« Vous couchez ensemble.» souffla t-elle avant d'afficher un demi-sourire.

Encore une fois la perspicacité d'Ino la bluffa totalement. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'elle avait un sixième sens ou un truc du genre ?

Elle se trouva incapable de lui mentir, de toute façon, elle était persuadée qu'Ino saurait si elle lui balançait un mensonge.

« Je vois le genre, » poursuivit Ino qui n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui dise quoique soit pour comprendre parfaitement la situation « c'est sympa? »

Tenten s'éclaircit la gorge et se passa une main dans les cheveux « Ouais. »

« Cool. »

« Tu...tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? » finit par lui demander Tenten alors qu'Ino fumait tranquillement le reste de sa cigarette sans faire plus de commentaire.

La jeune femme arqua l'un de ses sourcils blonds parfaitement épilé « Je devrais ? »

Tenten haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait trop rien à vrai dire. C'est juste que elle s'était toujours dit que sa relation avec Kakashi était assez déroutante. Ils avaient douze ans d'écart, il aurait pu être son sensei et...et...et là elle se rendit compte qu'elle se cherchait des excuses pour..pour rien en faite. Rien de tout ce qu'elle avait énuméré était vraiment dramatique.

« Juste un conseil,» lui dit Ino en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette avec le talon épais de sa chaussure, « profites en avant que ça devienne compliqué. »

« Ça ne deviendra pas compliqué.» la rassura Tenten. Ce n'était pas une relation prise de tête, c'était juste du sexe.

« Si tu le dis? » fit Ino en retournant dans le bar.

Tenten la regarda partir un peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ça deviendrait compliqué ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis, juste amant, c'est tout.

Tenten n'avait pas besoin de plus que ça. Elle ne voulait pas plus que ça et elle s'en assurerait.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis :D et vos conseils aussi x)**

 **A plus !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Merci, merci pour toutes les personnes qui ont followé mon histoire et mise en favoris :D ça me fait super plaisir ! Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.The only exception.**

* * *

 **.Chapitre 3.**

* * *

 **.Playlist.**

 **Haux – Cologne**

 **Lorde – Hard Feelings**

* * *

Tenten avala un cachet avant de se laisser tomber mollement sur le canapé. Elle avait mal au ventre. Vraiment mal. Elle avait beau avoir connu pire comme douleur ( après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas déjà frôlé la mort en tant que kunoichi) celle-ci était vraiment celle qu'elle supportait le moins. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle la subissait contre sa volonté. Et puis le fait qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse, fatiguée et déprimée n'aidait pas vraiment. La seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de comater toute la journée sur son canapé devant une série télévisée, emmitouflée dans un plaid bien chaud.

Même si d'habitude il faisait encore un peu chaud en septembre, le fait qu'il pleuve pendant trois jours de suite, avait rafraîchit considérablement le temps. Brrr...Tenten se sentit encore plus dépitée en pensant à l'hiver qui allait arriver d'ici quatre mois. Elle avait horreur de partir en mission en cette saison. Elle avait horreur de ces nuits glacées à faire le guet ou à dormir dans une tente humide et froide.

Elle prit la position d'un petit fœtus tout en regardant une émission culinaire, _le meilleure pâtissier du pays de Kumo_. Voir tous ces gâteaux et toutes ces patisseries lui mirent l'eau à la bouche et elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait complètement oublié de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle fut tenter d'aller se chercher un petit quelque chose à manger sauf qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur lui vrilla l'estomac et elle décida de rester bien sagement allongée.

Elle aurait bien voulu se faire une bouillotte, la chaleur l'aidait parfois à faire passer la douleur, mais elle avait vraiment trop la flemme de s'en préparer une. Elle regardait la télévision depuis bientôt vingt minutes, lorsqu'elle sentit _sa_ présence juste derrière elle. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Kakashi était sans doute rentré de mission hier soir.

Tenten savait pertinemment pourquoi il était venu et elle se sentit encore plus mal. Aujourd'hui elle était terriblement loin d'être attirante, elle avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux et elle se sentait toute bouffie.

« J'ai mes règles. » souffla t-elle sans quitter les yeux du poste de télévision.

Elle l'entendit pouffer, ce qui l'énerva, parce qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.

« Et alors ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva juste un peu pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Kakashi l'observait les mains dans les poches, d'un air totalement décontracté. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas mouillé ? Il pleuvait à verse dehors.

« Et j'ai mal au ventre. » rajouta t-elle en grimaçant.

« Oh, » souffla t-il « je peux faire quelque chose à propos de ça, » proposa t-il en souriant les yeux fermé, « enfin si tu es d'accord. »

Tenten le regarda légèrement déroutée. Elle avait avalé un medicament, et elle attendait désespérément que cela fasse effet. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait lui apportait de plus. Elle allait lui dire non, lorsqu'elle ressentie une nouvelle crampe à l'estomac.

« Okay. » abdiqua t-elle.

Il vint s'asseoir au bout du canapé et ouvrit les jambes « Viens. » lui dit t-il en lui tendant la main. Tenten se laissa faire et vint se mettre entre ses jambes, son dos se reposant contre son torse. Elle allongea ses jambes devant elle, sur le canapé.

Quand elle sentit l'une des mains de Kakashi se frayait un chemin sous son chandail elle se renfrogna « J'en ai pas envie, j'ai.. » elle cessa de parler lorsqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que cette chaleur était générée par la main de Kakashi.

« Oh. » gémit-elle en fermant les yeux.

La chaleur se diffusait dans tout le bas de son ventre, décontractant ses muscles.

« Où est-ce que t'as appris à faire ça ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Sur le tas. » répondit-il en commençant à lui masser doucement le bas du ventre.

Tenten n'avait jamais ressentie quelque chose d'aussi agréable. Elle se sentait tellement détendue, apaisée qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui.

.

.

.

Quand elle se réveilla, Tenten constata avec satisfaction qu'elle n'avait plus du tout mal au ventre. Elle voulut remercier Kakashi lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans le salon mais dans sa chambre. Est-ce que c'était lui qui l'avait amené là ?

 _Qui d'autre sinon ?_

Elle fit un tour au toilette, évita soigneusement le miroir de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait grandement besoin d'un remontant et puis, c'était l'heure du déjeuner.

« Oh tu es réveillée. » constata Kakashi en la voyant arriver.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il soit encore là, ni à ce qu'il soit allé acheter à manger.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. » fit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de la main les diverses boites en carton posées sur la table.

Elle renifla et l'eau lui monta à la bouche « Est-ce que c'est des tempura au crevette ? »

Il acquiesça et rigola quand il la vit s'approcher à grand pas de la table.

« Oh, ils ont même rajouté de la sauce aigre-douce, » découvrit-elle en ouvrant la boite « du bœuf aux oignons,» s'extasia t-elle en ouvrant une autre boite « et des raviolis aux légumes. »

« Ça te plait ? » lui demanda Kakashi.

« Oui !» approuva t-elle gaiement en hochant la tête. « Oh mon dieu oui ! » rajouta t-elle en croquant dans un tempura aux crevettes.

Il rigola doucement « Tant mieux. »

Elle termina d'avaler sa bouchée de tempura avant de le regarder d'un drôle d'air. Il fronça les sourcils « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres. Eh bien, cette situation était assez inhabituelle. D'habitude, ils se retrouvaient uniquement pour baiser. En plus elle lui avait comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le faire, alors...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Pardon ? »

Elle reposa la friture de crevette qu'elle avait entamé dans la boite et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi. »

Enfin pas pour le moment pensa t-elle fortement, parce qu'elle pouvait très bien changer d'avis. Surtout quand elle avait ses règles. Elle n'avait pas le moindre contrôle sur ses envies.

« Je sais.» dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté, essayant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Ben, hum, » elle semblait perdue et ses épaules s'affaissèrent « dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec moi ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, semblant comprendre où elle voulait en venir et éclata d'un rire franc.

« Détends toi, » fit Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel « je t'ai juste acheté à manger. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il la regarda comme si elle était totalement à l'ouest, il pointa du doigt l'horloge en forme de sapin sur le mur « Parce qu'il est midi. »

Oui ça, elle l'avait compris. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait, c'était pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de lui acheter à manger ?

« Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.» pouffa t-il. Il semblait maintenant amusé de sa réaction.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, « Je ne pensais pas à ça, argh laisse tomber. »

Bon, après tout, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Et puis, ça serait du gaspillage que de laisser toute cette nourriture sur la table, non ? Tenten tira une chaise pour s'asseoir et piocha de nouveau un tempura qu'elle trempa dans de la sauce aigre-douce.

Kakashi était juste une gentille personne, c'est tout. Il avait vu qu'elle semblait au bout de sa vie aujourd'hui, il s'était juste montré sympas.

Elle le regarda prendre une toute petite boite, et elle supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une soupe miso. Il ouvrit aussi un autre condiment en plastique qui contenait de la salade de chou.

« Tu ne prends pas de tempura ? »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite «Non, je ne mange pas de poisson ni de viande. »

« Chais pas vrai, » dit-elle la bouche pleine, se foutant totalement d'avoir l'air élégante « t'es véchétarien. »

Il acquiesça. Wow, et dirent qu'ils couchaient ensemble depuis plus de deux mois et qu'elle ne le savait même pas. Gai ne leur avait jamais dit, alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à leur raconter dans les moindre détails la vie de son éternel rival.

« Depuis longtemps ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Il fit mine de réfléchir « Ça doit faire cinq ans, je pense. »

« Incroyable !» fit-elle ébahie. Elle admirait les personnes qui arrivaient à avoir un régime exclusivement végétale. Elle aurait bien voulu en faire de même, elle trouvait que c'était une cause très noble, mais le problème c'est qu'elle aimait bien trop manger de produit à base d'animaux. Peut-être un jour...

Kakashi haussa les épaules « Pas tant que ça. »

Il abaissa son masque pour pouvoir manger. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec attention. Kakashi était vraiment un bel homme, c'était une évidence. Beau, puissant, végétarien, encore une fois, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il venait perdre son temps avec elle. Tenten devait admettre, qu'elle n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire. Elle n'était pas une beauté fatal, ni d'une intelligence extrême et elle était de loin être la kunoichi la plus forte du village. Bah, peut-être qu'elle était un bon coup, finalement. Si au moins dans ce domaine, elle pouvait être un peu mieux que la moyenne, c'était déjà ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit-il par lui demander en voyant qu'elle avait cessé de manger et qu'elle le regardait depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes « J'ai un truc sur le visage ? »

Tenten cligna des yeux, et sembla se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite « Oh non pas du tout, je, j'étais juste ailleurs. »

Il eut un éclair blanc qui illumina la pièce durant un quart de seconde. Tenten laissa tomber sa crevette sur la table et sursauta quand elle entendit l'orage gronder. Elle n'aimait pas le tonnerre, elle n'avait jamais eu de bon souvenir relié à ce bruit.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Kakashi qui lui ne semblait pas du tout affecté par la météo. Il la regardait aussi, d'un air totalement serein. Ils étaient chez elle, ils étaient en sécurité.

« Est-ce que tu veux du café ? » lui proposa t-elle quand ils eurent finit de manger.

« Non merci, » fit-il en jetant les boites à la poubelle « je n'aime pas ça. »

« J'ai du thé sinon, » dit-elle en ouvrant le placard du haut « enfin, j'en avais. » corrigea t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle n'en avait pas acheté. Alors qu'elle refermait les portes du placard, elle fut étonnée de le voir prendre place sur le canapé.

« Tu..tu restes avec moi ? » demanda t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Il leva la tête vers elle « T'as des plans pour la journée ? »

« Euh non. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules. À part celui de rester sur le canapé pour comater devant la télévision.

« Cool, moi non plus. » dit-il en souriant les yeux fermés et rajouta en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce « À moins que tu ne veuilles rester..seule ? »

« N..non, » dit-elle en détournant le regard « tu peux rester. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Bon, pourquoi pas après tout ? S'il voulait passer du temps avec elle, c'était parce qu'il semblait vouloir la connaître. Elle vint se mettre à l'autre bout du canapé et ramena ses tibias sous ses fesses. Il allait être déçu, pensa Tenten, elle n'avait rien de bien passionnant à lui raconter.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre qu'il parlait de son ventre. Elle acquiesça. Il lui arrivait de ressentir de légère crampe, mais cela n'avait rien d'alarmant.

Ils écoutèrent un moment la pluie tomber, sans dire un mot. Kakashi avait sortit son livre et lisait tranquillement. Tenten fut étonnée de trouver cette situation presque normale. C'était silencieux, mais ce n'était pas oppressant. C'était naturel.

Elle ferma les yeux quand il eut un deuxième coup de tonnerre. Cette fois-ci le bruit fut beaucoup plus fort. Son cœur s'emballa et elle avait un peu de mal à respirer.

Tenten se sentait tellement ridicule d'être effrayée pour si peu. Elle avait connu tellement pire, elle était censée être une courage et indomptable ninja. Pas une kunoichi qui avait peur d'un phénomène naturel.

Kakashi lui prit la main. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder. Elle avait bien trop honte d'admettre une peur pareille. Surtout devant lui. Gai leur avait dit que Kakashi n'avait peur de rien, et que c'était du coup vraiment très difficile de lui faire peur à Halloween. Un challenge qu'il s'était un jour juré de pouvoir remporter. Leur relation était tellement bizarre qu'elle se demandait bien comment ils pouvaient être ami après tant d'année.

« Les abeilles me terrifient. » avoua t-il en refermant son bouquin « J'ai une peur bleu des abeilles. »

Tenten cligna des yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Le grand Kakashi Hatake réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs ninja de Konoha avait peur de toutes petites abeilles.

« Je les trouve trop mignonne,» avoua Tenten, « et puis elles font du miel, j'adore le miel. »

Kakashi plissa les yeux « Mais elles piquent, et ça fait mal. »

« Seulement si on les embêtent. » gloussa Tenten.

Kakashi ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par son raisonnement. Il lui parut si humain à ce moment là, si accessible. Tenten fit un petit mouvement circulaire avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Kakashi. C'était dommage qu'il portait ses mitaines noires, elle aurait voulu lui toucher directement la peau.

L'orage éclata de nouveau et elle sursauta si fort qu'elle lui lâcha la main et poussa un petit cris. Elle se cacha vivement la bouche avec le bout des doigts et croisa le regard étonné de Kakashi. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire en cœur.

« Je sais je suis ridicule. » dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu ne l'es pas. » la rassura t-il en lui dégageant le visage d'une mèche de cheveux brun qui lui chatouillait la joue pour la glisser derrière son oreille. Il l'avait fait avec une telle tendresse que ce geste déstabilisa légèrement Tenten. Elle se leva subitement du canapé « J'ai soif, tu veux de l'eau ? »

Il la regarda sans émotion apparente et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Alors Tenten s'éclipsa dans sa cuisine. Enfin c'était un bien grand mot puisque la cuisine et le salon était dans la même pièce. Elle prit un verre à motifs fleuri et le remplit d'eau du robinet. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas soif du tout. C'est juste qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner.

Il était trop gentil, trop prévenant avec elle. C'était déroutant.

« Tout va bien Tenten ? » lui demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Euh ouais, » mentit-elle « j'ai, hum, c'est juste mon ventre. »

« Oh, » l'entendit-elle souffler « est-ce que tu voudrais que je...»

Il laissa sa question en suspend comme s'il hésitait à le lui demander clairement. Tenten avala difficilement sa salive. Elle laissa son verre plein dans l'évier et s'approcha de nouveau du canapé pour s'asseoir bien au bout.

« En fait, j'aimerai plutôt que tu m'apprennes, » dit-elle « comme ça je pourrais le faire moi-même. »

Il cligna des yeux un peu surprit et rajouta aussitôt « Bien sûr, y'a pas de soucis. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leur jambe se touchent. Il était tout proche et elle pouvait sentir son odeur, rien de vraiment particulier, juste quelque chose qui lui était propre et qu'elle ne retrouvait pas ailleurs. Kakashi lui prit la main, presque délicatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

« Tu dois concentrer ton chakra sur la paume de ta main, » lui expliqua en faisant glisser l'un de ses doigt sur la paume de Tenten « et focalise toi, » il plongea son regard dans le sien « sur la chaleur qu'il peut procurer,» il appuya la main de Tenten sur le bas de son ventre « concentre toi sur l'endroit où cela te fait mal, et libère-le, doucement.»

C'était aussi facile que ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait appris cette technique plus tôt ? Elle essaya de suivre les applications de Kakashi et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas enlevé sa main de la sienne. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il retira sa main doucement, sans aucune précipitation.

« Alors ? » lui demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle ressentait une vague chaleur, c'était très léger, ce n'était pas aussi fort et efficace que lorsqu'il l'avait fait. Il lui faudrait sans doute un peu plus d'entrainement et beaucoup plus de concentration.

« Ça peut aller, » dit-elle en cessant de concentrer son chakra, elle se sentait tellement mollassonne aujourd'hui qu'un rien l'épuisait « merci. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le remercier pour ça.

« Est-ce que ça fait partie de ton numéro de charme ? » plaisanta t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule et Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que si c'est le cas, ça marche. » rigola t-elle et cette fois-ci il la regarda attentivement.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est une technique de séduction ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est attentionné ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui fasse ça pour moi, même pas Temari.. » elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en s'apercevant qu'elle avait parlé trop vite.

« Temari ? » fit Kakashi en plissant les yeux « Pourquoi elle en particulier ? »

Oh. Il ne le savait pas. Cela faisait plus d'un an que son histoire avec la princesse des sables était terminée, c'est vrai que ces relations amoureuses devaient être à cette époque le cadet des soucis de Kakashi.

« Je suis sortie avec Temari, » lui expliqua Tenten « et elle ne m'a jamais fait ça, enfin d'un autre coté je ne l'ai jamais fait pour elle non plus...»

Et puis, il fallait dire aussi qu'elles ne se voyaient pas souvent. Temari habitait à Suna, elles se voyaient quand ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient de mission . Les fois où elles avaient indisposés toutes les deux en même temps pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Sans oublier que Temari faisait partie de ces femmes chanceuses qui n'avaient jamais ressentie aucune douleur pendant ses règles. Chose que Tenten lui avait toujours profondément envié.

« Temari No Sabaku ? »

« Ouep, » approuva Tenten, « elle-même. »

Kakashi acquiesça silencieusement et elle le remercia intérieurement qu'il ne lui demande pas plus d'information au sujet de son ex. Pour être tout à fait honnête elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de la sœur du Kazegake.

« Et toi ? T'as eu combien de relation sérieuse ? » demanda t-elle pour détourner la conversation vers autre chose. Vers quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu savoir.

« Très peu. » avoua t-il.

« Est-ce que les rumeurs qui disent que t'es sorti avec Yamato Tenzou sont vrai ? » elle l'avait demandé sans réfléchir. Ne sachant pas si elle franchissait ou pas une frontière.

Son silence et le fait qu'il détourne subitement le regard suffit à Tenten pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de simple rumeur « Je le savais ! » fit-elle d'un air triomphant.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle lui demanda « Et celles au sujet d'Anko ? »

« Anko ? » répéta t-il d'un air mi-dégoutté, mi-scandalisé, « Sérieusement, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur elle et moi ?! »

« Anko, Genma, Raidou, Ayame, » énuméra Tenten en souriant « oh et même sur Gai. »

Kakashi prit un air dépité et renfrogné ce qui provoqua de la part de Tenten, un fou rire immédiat.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » grommela t-il. « Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis un coureur de jupon ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'à force de te voir lire des livres pornos, ils pensent tous que tu es un pervers et séducteur aguerrit. » souffla Tenten entre deux fous rires.

« Ce ne sont pas des livres pornos ! » expliqua t-il de nouveau « Il y a une intrigue particulièrement développer à chaque histoire ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui, » fit Tenten en agitant la main « j'ai déjà lu les bouquins de Jiraya et je sais exactement de quoi ça parle. »

Il écarquilla les yeux « Tu les as lu. » fit-il étonné.

« Ouais, » approuva t-elle en haussant les épaules « par curiosité. »

Plus exactement, c'était Ino qui les avait acheté et qui les lui avait prêté par la suite. La Yamanaka lui avait dit que c'était à la fois bien et nul. Une œuvre que l'on pouvait trouvait totalement ridicule mais qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer et elle avait même avoué que certaines scènes avaient inspiré quelques séances de jambe en l'air avec Karin.

« T'en as pensé quoi ? » demanda t-il vraiment curieux.

« Mmh... » fit Tenten en se tapotant le menton avec le bout de son index « c'était pas trop mal, même si je trouve qu'il réutilise tous le temps les mêmes thèmes. »

« Ouais, quand il en voit un qui fonctionne, il le recycle pour d'autre intrigue,» approuva Kakashi sérieusement « j'avoue que parfois c'est un peu redondant. »

« Enfin bref, on est quand même d'accord pour dire que ces histoires contiennent quand même à 90% des scènes de cul. »

« C'est vrai, que ça prend pas mal de chapitre.» admit le ninja copieur en riant.

« Je t'en prie, dans le deuxième tome d'Icha Icha Paradise, il a décrit un cunnilingus en trois chapitre. » fit Tenten en levant les yeux au ciel « Trois chapitres avant qu'elle jouisse ! »

Kakashi rigola doucement « Peut-être qu'il a écrit en terme d'expérience personnelle. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me vanter, mais je n'ai pas besoin de trois heure pour faire jouir ma partenaire.» fit Tenten un brin fière d'elle.

« Douée, et modeste avec ça. » se moqua t-il gentiment.

« Hé, je suis sérieuse, mes partenaires ne se sont jamais plaintes une seule fois à ce niveau là. »

« Si tu le dis, » dit-il en rigolant « et à ce propos,» souffla t-il en passant l'un de ses bras derrière Tenten « est-ce que j'aurais des revendications ? Des conseils pour m'améliorer ?»

« Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, » susurra t-elle en tournant son visage vers le sien alors qu'il semblait boire ses paroles « je...»

Et là, pour une fois, elle se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Après tout c'était l'occasion ou jamais de lui dire ce qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« Tu t'attardes trop sur ma nuque. » lui dit-elle.

« Trop sur la nuque. » mémorisa t-il tout en faisant descendre son index le long de la colonne vertébral de Tenten. Cette simple caresse la fit frisonner. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il l'avait à peine touché.

« Oui, parce qu'à force ça me fait des chatouilles. » rajouta t-elle pour essayer de reprendre une certaine contenance.

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda t-il au creux de l'oreille. Il l'avait presque chuchoté.

Sa main était maintenant remontée vers ses reins. Il l'effleurait, il n'insistait même pas et ce geste la rendait dingue. Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur son avants-bras, descendit jusqu'à son poignet et s'attarda sur sa main. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit ses lèvres à l'endroit où sa nuque rencontrait son épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« À vrai dire, » souffla t-il « ce n'est pas tout à fait la nuque, » et il fit remonter ses lèvres le long de son cou « là par contre, j'avoue que, » il aspira la peau, juste un peu, pas pour lui faire mal, juste pour la sentir frissonner« c'est purement égoïste. »

Elle éclata de rire. Lui aussi.

« Kakashi Hatake, » dit-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux « je te mets au défis de ne plus m'embrasser la nuque. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et grimaça « Oh pitié Tenten, pas de défis, ça sonne vraiment trop comme Gai. »

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? » voulut-elle savoir alors qu'elle avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du nombre de défis que j'ai du faire avec lui, juste pour lui faire plaisir ? »

Elle fit de réfléchir en se tapotant le menton avec son index « Mmmh vaguement. »

« 1020. »

Elle ouvrit imperceptiblement ses yeux avant de souffler un « Wow ».

« Oui, 1020, sachant que j'ai 34 ans aujourd'hui, ça fait plus de trente défis par an, c'est juste.. »

« Attends, attends, » le coupa vivement Tenten « est-ce que tu as bien dit que tu avais 34 ans aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, c'est mon anniversaire. » dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si cette information n'avait pas particulièrement grande importance.

Elle cligna des yeux abasourdie. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Parce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? »

« Je..je ne sais pas. » admit t-elle avant de rajouter « Je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour toi. »

Kakashi rigola doucement « Tenten ça n'a aucune importance, je n'en veux pas de toute façon. »

Oui mais quand même. C'était son anniversaire et c'était lui avait payé la bouffe ce midi, lui qui l'avait aidé à faire passer ses douleurs menstruelles.

« Y'a rien qui me fasse vraiment envie de toute façon. » avoua t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque.

« Rien du tout ? » insista t-elle.

Il la regarda un moment, silencieusement, intensément et elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

«Si, » admit-il sans la quitter des yeux « mais je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle ne pouvait plus vraiment le nier. Elle aurait beau faire comme si elle ne le voyait pas, Tenten ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle ressentie soudainement le chakra de Neji. Il était à peine perceptible, mais elle le connaissait tellement par cœur, qu'elle le ressentait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Kakashi sembla le percevoir lui aussi, car il remit son masque, se leva et ils se regardèrent un court moment avant qu'il ne disparaisse silencieusement.

Encore une fois la manière dont il l'avait regardé l'avait profondément troublée. Elle se sentait presque mal. Kakashi était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et l'avoir comme amant était vraiment, vraiment satisfaisant, mais...mais elle se sentait incapable de lui donner plus que ça. Tenten se morfondait dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit Neji frapper à sa porte.

« Neji. » salua t-elle en souriant. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ni retrouvaient seuls. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'il l'évitait.

« Bonjour Tenten. » dit-il poliment.

Elle le vit regarder par dessus son épaule durant à quart de seconde avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur elle.

« Nous sommes convoqué ainsi que Yamanaka au bureau de l'Hokage pour 16h30. » l'avertit-il.

« Aujourd'hui ? » fit Tenten étonnée. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait au moins une semaine de plus de congé.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

« Très bien j'y serais. » dit-elle.

« Pourrais-tu aller prévenir Yamanaka. » lui demanda Neji « Il faut que j'aille régler quelque chose. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » affirma t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment il allait qu'il disparut aussitôt. Leur échange n'avait jamais été aussi froid. Elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre comment leur relation avait autant pu se dégrader. Elle avait longtemps pensé que c'était à cause de sa déclaration, mais cela faisait 4 ans maintenant. Si elle avait été son amie autrefois, aujourd'hui elle se sentait comme une inconnu envers lui.

.

.

.

« Je déteste les pays du Sud ! » grommela Ino « J'ai la peau extrêmement fragile, il va falloir que je prévois une tonne de crème solaire et je déteste l'odeur de la crème solaire ! »

« Et je sens que je vais détester t'entendre te plaindre pendant quatre mois. » fit Tenten en roulant des yeux.

Ils partaient demain à la première heure dans les pays du Sud, et ne reviendraient pas avant quatre longs mois, si leur mission se passait bien. Tenten leva la tête vers le ciel, les nuages gris menaçaient de faire tomber la pluie. Dans quatre mois, ça sera l'hiver quand ils rentreront à Konoha.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé Tsunade fatiguée ? » lui demanda Ino.

Elles marchaient toutes les deux vers leur appartement en empruntant une rue marchande. Tenten voulait passer s'acheter des dangos.

« C'est vrai qu'elle a plutôt l'air exténuée. » affirma Tenten. La guerre avait presque dévitalisé l'Hokage.

« Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'elle va bientôt prendre sa retraite.» poursuivit Ino qui profita de l'occasion pour participer aux commérages du jour.

Le cœur de Tenten se serra un peu. Elle aimait beaucoup Tsunade, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle avait toujours voulu lui ressembler. Elle admirait sa force mentale et physique. C'était une sorte de modèle féminin qu'elle avait toujours voulu atteindre, avant de comprendre qu'elle devait plutôt réaliser qui elle était au lieu de vouloir absolument ressembler à quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas.

« Mais qui pourrait la remplacer ? Naruto ? »

« Nan, il est pas assez mûr, » se moqua gentiment Ino « j'en sais rien, les anciens trouveront bien.»

Tenten salua Ino avant d'aller s'acheter ses dangos. Elle qui se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle pour engloutir ses sucreries fut étonnée de voir Lee l'attendre devant sa porte. Il était assis en tailleur, le dos contre le mur et quand il releva la tête pour la regarder, elle constata qu'il avait les yeux gonflés. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, lui qui d'habitude n'hésitait pas pour venir interférer dans sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Elle avait cru que son rendez-vous avec Naruto c'était si bien passé qu'il passait maintenant son temps avec l'Uzumaki. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

Elle s'agenouilla vers lui, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Lee entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais au lieu de ça, fondit en larme. Tenten le serra dans ses bras, l'aida à se relever et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur son canapé. Lee posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et elle commença à lui caresser tout doucement les cheveux. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient eu après la guerre. Lorsque l'un des deux allaient trop mal, ils se retrouvaient pour s'apaiser de cette manière.

« Il..il voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse, il voulait juste s'amuser. »

« Oh. »

« J'ai..j'ai essayé Tenten, mais je, j'y arrive pas, c'est pas moi, » dit-il en reniflant « est-ce que tu me trouves bizarre ? »

« Non Lee, tu ne l'es pas. » le rassura t-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait une chose pareille. « Est-ce que Naruto t'as dit ça ? »

« N..non, » murmura Lee « il m'a juste dit qu'il était.. » il s'arrêta un court moment pour renifler « ..juste désolé. »

Tenten avala difficilement sa salive. Elle comprenait tellement ce que pouvait ressentir Naruto mais aussi ce qu'éprouvait Lee.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tellement compliqué ? » grinça Lee.

Tenten entortilla l'une des mèches de Lee autour de son doigt avant de la libérer d'un coup, créant ainsi un petit frisottis.

« J'en sais rien. » admit-elle.

« Ça craint. » marmonna Lee.

Alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami, elle ressentie une vive douleur dans le bas de son ventre. Et voilà, ça recommençait. Elle qui pensait avoir eu assez mal pour la journée, Tenten soupira tout en regardant Lee. Heureusement que c'était portable, car elle devait être là pour son ami.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la manière dont Kakashi avait pris soin d'elle quand il avait découvert qu'elle avait mal au ventre. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et il était resté avec elle toute la journée. Il était resté avec elle, alors qu'il aurait pu profité de son jour de congé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis cette manière dont il avait de la regarder parfois...Elle secoua vivement la tête et chassa vivement le ninja copieur de sa tête. Bordel, Ino avait eu raison, c'était entrain de devenir compliquée.

Dans quatre mois, quand elle rentrerait de sa mission, elle allait devoir y mettre fin.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu x) moi je m'éclate avec cette fanfiction.**

 **R.A.R**

 **N : Aww merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :')**


End file.
